


I will not change

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Gen, Serial: 029 The Tenth Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: “The Doctor? Dear me. You might be a Doctor” He starts explaining as he finally reaches the man, trying to not sound too offended and putting on a smile like Susan had once taught him to do when he met new people. “But I am The Doctor. The original, you might say.”





	I will not change

**Author's Note:**

> A prolonged drabble of 12 and 1 meeting in the end of 'The Doctor Falls' from 1's persoective.
> 
> Bc I'm seriously frustrated that no one has written anything of the like yet!

"No, I will not change! No, no, the whole thing’s ridiculous!" He's stumbling around in the snowstorm, hurting and directionless, his time and space senses completely out of order, trying to trick him to think he’s on Gallifrey rather than Earth.

 

_Maybe, just this once, he’d rather be on Gallifrey than Earth_

 

 _At least_ **_they_ ** _are used to regenerations_  
  
Even though Ben gave him his jacket to keep him warm, he can feel the shudders running through his body, each new wave bringing  with them not only bone-deep cold, but intense pain who's like he had never felt before. It burnt inside him like glowing ember that he was furiously trying to prevent from becoming a full fledged fire.

 

_No, this can’t be the end! I refuse! I simply refuse, I can not and shall not change. Not ever._

 

It was wishful thinking, he knew. Every Time Lord came to this point eventually, and considering the wear and tear on his poor body, it was surprising it had not come around sooner - not that he would have agreed more to it if it had, though. He was _never_ going to let it happen without fighting first.

 

Another shudder ran through his body, the pain so intense it almost brought him to his knees. It was growing, getting worse as though such a thing could be possible, and The Doctor could feel his resolve slowly giving in to the harsh storm in-and out- side his poor, worn out body.

 

Suddenly there's a shadow in the distance, and his hearts beat a little faster as some distant part of his mind can not help but hope that it might be Ben - good old trustworthy Ben, having followed him into the blizzard.

 

“Hello, somebody there? Who are you?” Despite his lack of energy, he calls out, moving closer to the shadow until he can see the shadow of someone standing on their knees in the snow, a larger shadow looming over him from behind.

 

“I’m The Doctor!” The person answers as she continues to approach, his voice deep and definitely male. He sounds scared, voice quivering as he speaks, but The Doctor just shakes his head in disbelief at what his ears are hearing. The man is obviously out of his mind, if he believed himself to be The Doctor.

 

“The Doctor? Dear me. You might be _a Doctor_ ” He starts explaining as he finally reaches the man, trying to not sound too offended and putting on a smile like Susan had once taught him to do when he met new people. “But I am _The_ Doctor. The original, you might say.”

 

He smiles at the man, and thinks he will rise from his knees and correct his mistake, because he is _a_ Doctor, not _The_ Doctor.

 

But the man doesn't. He stays on his knees - shaking, The Doctor notices - shock and panic playing across his face as he watches the man in front of him.

 

Eventually, The Doctor starts to feel uncomfortable from being watched so intently by someone who obviously had more than one thought of what he was seeing. Somehow, it annoys him as much as it bothers him, to be observed and thought about like that, and he is just about to ask about it, when the other man finally seems to have recovered from his shock.

 

Slowly, the man turns around, looking behind him. The Doctor follows his gaze, for the first time remembering the great shadow  looming behind the man as he walked over. And as he looks up, he is met with the most peculiar sight.

 

A 1960’s Police Box

  
  
  
  



End file.
